gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay
Kay (ケイ, Kei) is one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer. Profile Kay is a student from Saunders University High School. She is the overall commander of her school's Sensha-dō team and she operates a U.S. M4 Sherman. Appearance Kay is a girl with long blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes. Like all Saunders' students she wears the school's uniform, save for the jacket, which is untied and with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of long, white stockings in place of the usual short grey ones worn by the other schoolgirls. Personality Kay is well known for her playful and slightly abrasive personality, often appearing boastful and rude, though it is obvious that she is really friendly and well-intentioned. Unlike her teammates, especially Alisa, she has a strong sense of fair play and sportsmanship, and refused to field all of her tanks in a counterattack during the match with Ooarai after she discovered Alisa's treachery. This decision ultimately lost Saunders the match, but Kay didn't seem disappointed or upset in the slightest when defeated, showing that while she obviously loves Panzerfahren, she doesn't take it or herself quite as seriously as some of the other commanders. She plays for fun, not necessarily to win at all costs. Background Kay leads the Saunders Sensha-dō team against Ooarai Girls Academy during the first round of the Sensha-Dō competition. Her strategy was to hide their flag tank, but unfortunately it was found by Ooarai's Duck Team who lured it into an ambush. The ambush then turned into a hot pursuit when Ooarai's tanks chased Saunders' flag tank, while Saunders' Shermans intervened and tried to hit Ooarai's tanks. In the end, Ooarai's Anglerfish Team managed to hit the Saunders' flag tank by firing from high ground just before being taken out by Naomi's Sherman Firefly. Quotes *(Der Film) "How about the doctrine of superior firepower? Attack one of theirs with ten of ours!" *(Der Film) ""Operation Fried Chicken Steak with Gravy Sauce"!" Trivia *It is possible that Kay is named after tank ace Douglas Kay, a British tanker who commanded the Sherman Firefly during the invasion of Normandy. *Her favorite flower is Lupin and her favorite tank is the U.S. M4 Sherman. *Kay's hobby is throwing parties. *She comes from Nagasaki, which could be a subtle reference to the nuclear bombing of Nagasaki: The bomb was dropped by the United States, which is the theme of her character. *Kay is a big eater like Hana, She can swallow a half of Hamburger with just one bite. **Moreover, her hometown Sasebo is famous for it's Sasebo Hamburger. *Her favourite food is Chicken Steak with Gravy and Fast Food. *According to Alisa her bra size is 85D (Jap/EU size) or 38C on US size. *Kay has a younger brother and a younger sister. *Kay's birthday is the January 17th, the same date in 1944 as the beginning of the Battle of Monte Cassino. *With brown hairs she is almost identical to El even fooling El's best friends Tristana and Viridiana. Gallery es:Kei Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Overall Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:Saunders Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory